White Rose
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sekali lagi, dia temukan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang menawan di makam ibunya. Apa maksudnya? / Canon / Alternative Time Setting / second part of WHITE trilogy /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**White Rose**

_(second part of __White__ trilogy)_

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, K+, Family/Romance

© kazuka, july 23rd, 2013

.

.

"_Sekali lagi, dia temukan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang menawan di makam ibunya. Apa maksudnya?"_

**.**

* * *

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-_sensei_!" Hinata membungkuk hormat setelah sebuah jawaban ia dapatkan.

"Ya, sama-sama," Kakashi mengangguk dua kali, dan buku yang tadi sempat ditutupnya karena kedatangan Hinata ia buka kembali.

"Sampai jumpa, _sensei_. Saya pulang dulu," pamitnya halus dan sopan, beranjak pulang.

"Hn. Hati-hati di jalan."

... Sebenarnya apa yang dicari perempuan ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto akhirnya sampai pada sebuah bukit—pada bagian puncaknya yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon tinggi dan rerumputan tanggung. Ia membenarkan letak jubahnya sebelum mendekati batu putih tinggi di salah satu bagian bukit ini.

"Halo—"

Baru saja ia akan menyapa, sebuah benda yang diletakkan di depan batu persegi putih yang ia tuju mengagetkannya. Tapi, keterkejutan itu lantas berubah menjadi sebuah senyum tipis.

"Ha, ini sudah kedua kalinya, ya?" Naruto memungut sebuket bunga mawar putih yang mekar itu. "Bu, sepertinya ada seseorang yang juga mengagumimu."

Desir angin lewat, menjawab pernyataan Naruto.

"Siapa ya? Ahahahaha, ayah pasti akan cemburu nanti! Hahaha~" Naruto mendekatkan bunga itu ke hidungnya—wangi masih tercium serta kelihatannya bunga itu masih segar. Berarti belum lama ditaruh di sini, bukan?

"Tapi siapa, ya? Kurasa tidak banyak yang mengenal ibu."

Naruto menyentuh bunga mawar tersebut, sedikit basah. Mungkin karena sisa-sisa gerimis tadi sore.

"Hm, kurasa ibu harus berterima kasih pada orang yang membawakan ini, hehehe~"

Ya, ini kedua kalinya Naruto mendapatkan buket mawar putih di makam ibunya. Kemarin, ia juga menemukannya dengan keadaan yang sama segarnya. Sekarang, lagi. Nah, sekarang pertanyaannya, siapakah yang mengetahui tempat ini selain dirinya dan Kakashi—atau mungkin beberapa tetua desa—kemudian memberikan bunga ini secara rutin?

... _Tidak mungkin Kakashi, 'kan?! _—Masa gurunya yang satu itu ... hei, Kushina 'kan istri dari gurunya Kakashi sendiri!

Naruto sempat merasa kalau itu adalah pemikiran yang cukup ... konyol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, _Hokage-sama_," sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga memberi salam penyambut. "Kukira Anda tak perlu repot-repot datang. Pihak kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Ya," Naruto melepas alas kakinya, dan kemudian menaiki ruang depan rumah keluarga besar tersebut. "Tapi aku tidak enak kalau tidak datang. Aku ingin membantu menyiapkan pernikahanku sendiri."

"Terima kasih untuk perhatian Anda," Hyuuga Hiashi membiarkan Naruto lewat di hadapannya.

"Oh, satu lagi," Naruto berbalik sebentar, menghadap Hiashi. "Tak perlu memanggilku '_Hokage_'. Cukup Naruto, _tou-sama_."

Sebuah senyum besar yang hangat mengiringi terucapnya kalimat tersebut. Panggilan itu sengaja ia tetapkan untuk Hiashi karena ... yah, sebentar lagi ia akan resmi jadi menantu lelaki itu, bukan?

Dan dari raut wajahnya yang tak banyak menunjukkan perubahan—hanya sekadar kedua alis yang sedikit terangkat—Naruto rasa Hiashi tak keberatan. Ia hanya nyengir lebar dan kemudian berlalu menuju ruang tengah.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto—mempercepat langkahnya dan duduk bersila di hadapan gadis itu—yang tengah merangkai bunga dengan tekun.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata agak terkejut. "Kukira ... kau tak akan datang. Bukankah hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Yaaa, cukup sibuk, sih. Tapi aku juga ingin ikut menyiapkan pernikahanku sendiri," ia memungut sebuah bunga mawar di lantai—sisa dari rangkaian bunga hasil olah tangan Hinata, dan memutar-mutarnya. Sesaat ia memandang sekeliling, orang-orang berlalu-lalang dan membawa berbagai macam barang, perlahan-lahan menyulap ruang tengah yang besar ini untuk dijadikan sebuah tempat acara megah beberapa hari lagi.

"Kau yang memilih bunganya sendiri, Hinata?" Naruto memperhatikan rangkaian mawar putih berbentu bundar yang telah selesai dibuat Hinata. "Kupikir para bibi dan paman itu yang mengatur semuanya."

"Mereka membolehkanku memilih beberapa hiasan sendiri," Hinata bangkit, dan itu membuat Naruto turut berdiri pula. Gadis itu menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan lorong menuju bagian belakang, dan ia mencium dahulu mawar putih tersebut sebelum berjinjit—mencoba memasangnya ke bagian atas bingkai pintu.

Sebentar Naruto perhatikan momen singkat dimana Hinata menghirup aroma mawar putihnya. Ia terlihat begitu cantik, dia sangat pas dikombinasikan dnegna kecantikan mawar putih tersebut.

"Hng ..." Hinata berucap perlahan, dan itu menyadarkan Naruto—gadisnya sedang kepayahan menaruh bunganya di paku yang sudah terpasang di atas sana.

"Kenapa memilih mawar putih, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengambil bunga itu, memasangkannya untuk Hinata.

"Aku suka. Kelihatannya manis."

"Ya, sih," Naruto memandangi mawar itu setelah selesai ia pasang. "Cocok untuk _kimono_-mu nanti, 'kan?"

"Benar," angguk Hinata. Pandangannya rupanya juga belum lepas dari mawar tersebut.

"Eh, apa tidak layu kalau kau pasang sekarang? 'Kan acaranya masih agak lama?"

Hinata memandang lelakinya ketika menjawab, "Aku sudah mengawetkannya, jangan khawatir. Aku ingin memasangnya sekarang saja, soalnya aku senang melihatnya dipajang begini. Cantik sekali."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Sejenak setelahnya, Naruto terdiam.

Mawar putih?

Aha, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, ia memutuskan untuk pulang cepat. Shikamaru—tangan kanannya sebagai _Hokage_—juga memaklumi bahwa Naruto belakangan ini pasti sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya. Yah, namanya juga orang mau menikah, ya tidak?

Tapi, ternyata Naruto tak langsung menuju ke rumah Hinata. Ia mendaki bukit _yang biasa_ dahulu, melakukan kunjungan rutin seperti biasanya.

Dan ketika sampai, ia kembali tersenyum. Buket bunga—untuk ketiga kalinya—ada lagi di sana.

Ia memungutnya, "Bu, jangan bilang kalau ibu punya penggemar rahasia."

Lantas, ia tertawa. Bayangan akan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan sebuah jepit kecil hijau di sisi kiri tatanan rambutnya—yang sedang tersenyum—terlintas di kepalanya. Sosok ibu yang ia rindukan.

Dan karena kerinduan yang tiba-tiba banjir meluap itu, Naruto berjongkok dan menatap nisan ibunya—salah satu tangan menyentuh nisan dan tangan satunya memeluk mawar putih tersebut. "Bu, kau percaya tidak? Aku sebentar lagi akan menikah."

Senyum pemuda itu terbit lagi.

"Andaikan saja ibu dan ayah bisa datang untuk melihatku dan Hinata, aku pasti akan lebih senang."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sebuah pelukan dari dua orang _mataharinya_. Tawanya terdengar, begitu getir.

"Ahaha, sudahlah, aku tidak boleh bersedih. Aku tahu kalian melihatku dari atas sana! Dan bangga padaku, ya 'kan? Hahaha, aku mendapatkan wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik! Ibu bisa mempercayakanku padanya. Dia seseorang yang luar biasa. Kau akan punya cucu-cucu yang hebat, Bu!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya bisa menjadikan senyumnya sebagai sebuah lengkungan pertanda bahagia yang tidak lagi sepahit yang tadi.

"Aku pamit dulu, Bu. Aku harus membantu Hinata dan keluarganya. Pernikahan kami tinggal beberapa hari lagi! _Jaa_!"

**.**

**.**

Sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya—Naruto memandangi bunga itu. Ah, ia memang harus pulang dahulu untuk menaruh benda ini, jika ia langsung datang pada Hinata ... nanti ia pasti akan dicurigai, dapat dari mana sebuket bunga cantik begini? Takkan ada yang percaya kalau ia bilang ia menemukannya di depan batu nisan.

"Mawar putih ... artinya apa, sih?" Naruto menatap angkasa, seolah ia bisa mendapat jawabannya dari sana.

Langkahnya berhenti sebentar ketika ia menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan retorisnya.

**.**

"Inooo!"

Seorang gadis pirang dengan kuncir panjang—yang baru saja akan memasuki toko bunganya—melongok.

"Oh, hei Naruto! Masuk! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Naruto memasuki toko yang sekarang menjadi jauh lebih besar daripada dahulu.

"Aaah, yang calon pengantin baru, mau cari bunga untuk Hinata ya? Ayo, ayo, pilih saja! Akan kucarikan bunga yang cocok untuknya! Hm, atau kau mau pilih bunga lain untuk dekorasi pernikahanmu?"

"—Um, sebenarnya aku mau tanya," Naruto menghentikan sementara antusiasme Ino yang langsung memilih-milih bunga di rak.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau tahu arti mawar putih tidak?"

Pipi Ino menggembung sedikit. "Mawarnya satu buket atau satu tangkai saja? Mekar atau tidak?"

"Hm—" Naruto mencoba memastikan ingatan, "Mekar semua, satu buket!"

"Oooh, itu artinya ucapan terima kasih," Ino kembali memilah bunga-bunga. "Sebentar, ya, aku lagi mencari bunga yang kira-kira pas untuk kau berikan pada Hinata sore ini. Hmmmm~"

"Ya, ya, ya~" Naruto akhirnya mengiyakan saja. Padahal niat awalnya datang ke sini cuma mau bertanya, malah ditawarkan oleh Ino untuk membeli. Ah, tak apalah. Toh itu bukan usulan yang buruk juga.

Ia menggosok hidungnya. Aroma bunga-bunga yang bercampur ini membangkitkan sensitifitas indera penciumannya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal mawar putih," Ino memandingkan antara dua bunga merah dan ungu, "Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering beli sebuket mawar putih, lho. Buatmu ya? Atau untuk dekorasi pernikahan kalian?" Ino mendelik dengan penuh hasrat kejahilan.

"Heeee? Dia beli itu? Apa sudah sering?"

"Um, berapa kali ya?" Ino mengerutkan kening, dan kemudian melirik kesana-kemari, mencari jawaban diingatannya sendiri. "Tiga atau empat kali, mungkin? Ah, tiga, tiga, setahuku tiga! Hng, berarti bunga itu bukan untukmu?"

"I-iya, dia tidak memberikannya untukku," Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Oooh~ mungkin untuk dekorasi, tuh," Ino berpikiran positif—menyimpulkannya. "Eh, ini saja ya untuk Hinata! Camellia, artinya kecantikan, hihi~"

"Berapa aku harus membayarnya?" Naruto bertanya agak was-was. Ia sedang tidak membawa uang banyak sekarang.

"Gratis kok!" Ino berjalan untuk mengambil plastik untuk menyelubungi bunga itu. "Kali ini kuberi gratis untukmu dan Hinata!"

"Whoa! Terima kasih, Ino! Kau baik sekali!"

Saat menunggu Ino membungkus bunga itu, Naruto tersenyum sebentar.

Sudah jelas sekali sekarang siapa 'pelaku'nya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebab, ketika ia akan beranjak turun dari bukit untuk pulang, ia merasakan kedatangan seseorang yang ia kenali _chakra_-nya.

Ia bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, menunggu orang itu datang dan menangkap basah apa yang ia lakukan. Itu akan lebih seru dibandingkan dengan menemuinya langsung ketika ia tiba di puncak bukit, bukan?

Naruto tersenyum ketika orang itu menampakkan sosoknya, datang dengan sebuket bunga—yang nampaknya—lebih besar. Bunga yang tetap sama, mawar putih.

Dia meletakkan itu di depan batu nisan, dan kemudian menutup mata dan menangkupkan matanya untuk berdoa. Lama.

Siapa lain dan siapa bukan, Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto mengendap-endap, berharap semoga gadis itu masih merapalkan doanya ketika ia sampai pada Hinata. Aha, tepat waktu!

Ia menutup kedua mata Hinata dari belakang. "Hehehehe~"

Hinata terkesiap, ia tampak panik namun tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. "Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hayo, sedang apa kau di sini?" Naruto menurunkan tangannya, dan ganti melingkarkan tangan tersebut di bahu Hinata. "Ini yang keempat, heh? Darimana kau tahu makam ibuku?"

"A-_ano_ ..." Hinata menggigit bibirnya sesaat, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku tanya dari Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Hooo, terus, terus?" Naruto menggoda gadis itu dengan menengok wajahnya—dengan ekspresi super jahil.

"Aku ... agak penasaran setelah kau ceritakan tentang orang tuamu. Dan kata Kakashi-_sensei_, ibumu dimakamkan di sini, di pemakaman yang jauh dari kota dan agak sedikit berjauhan dari ayahmu, karena dahulu _Hokage_ ketiga ingin identitas tentangmu dan keluargamu disembunyikan—berkaitan dengan masalah _Kyuubi_."

"Hmm, memang benar," Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak tanya padaku saja, huh?"

"Itu ..."

"Kau memang suka bertindak sendiri," Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya. kemudian berdiri di sisi Hinata—namun masih menggenggam tangannya. "Waktu desa diserang Pain dulu, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menerjang bahaya sendirian."

"E-eeh ..? _Ano_—"

"Hahahaha, tidak apa kok! Aku tidak marah!" Naruto menguatkan genggaman tangannya, "Aku malah senang. Itu membuktikan kalau kau berani dan tangguh. Kau memang luar biasa."

"Ah, terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_ ..." Hinata menatap balik lelaki yang beberapa hari lagi akan menjadi suaminya ini. "Aku ... diam-diam ke sini sendirian karena kupikir kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Kalau aku mengajak, aku takut merepotkan Naruto-_kun_. Kau 'kan sudah sibuk sebagai _Hokage_ dan ditambah persiapan pernikahan kita ..."

"Apa aku terlihat sesibuk itu? Aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke sini tiap hari setelah aku pulang."

"Oh, begitu ... maaf ..."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?" Naruto menyeringai senang. "Itu bukan kesalahan, kok! Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku senang karena kau melakukan ini. Ah, ibu juga pasti sedang senang di sana, calon menantunya perhatian sekali!"

"Aku ... hanya berterima kasih padanya, Naruto-_kun_. Karena telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk kepentingan desa dan untukmu."

"Hm, benar. Dia ibu yang sangat luar biasa."

Hinata menatap lurus pada batu itu, yang berukirkan nama 'Uzumaki Kushina'. "Kuharap aku bisa seperti dia nanti," harapnya terucap dengan suara sangat rendah.

"Kutunggu saat itu tiba, Hinata," Naruto merangkul pinggang Hinata dari samping. "Hehehe~"

Hinata cuma bisa diam dan membiarkan wajahnya memerah cerah—plus menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak berdoa untuk ibu bersama-sama? Yuk," ajak Naruto, sekali lagi harus melepaskan rangkulannya dari Hinata agar ia bisa berdoa dengan lebih tenang.

"Baik!"

Keduanya khidmat memberikan doa untuk seseorang yang telah pergi sekitar dua puluh tahunan lalu itu.

Dan saat momen itu berlangsung, sosok tak terlihat hadir menghampiri. Dia tidak bisa dijamah, namun wajahnya tersenyum. Rambut merahnya terjuntai panjang, dan tangannya terulur mengusap rambut panjang biru milik Hinata, yang sekarang sudah melebihi tengah punggungnya.

"_Selamat datang di keluarga Namikaze, sayang. Hei, Minato, dia membawa mawar putih untukku sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dia sangat baik, ya?"_

Sebuah sosok lain muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya, merangkul dirinya. _"Hm, benar."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: masih ingat fic White Lily? XD nah, yang ini lanjutannya, alias part 2 dari triloginya, hehehe~ atau lupa? silahkan cek story list-ku~ ceritanya masih pendek, karena ini baru pembuka untuk part 3-nya kelak. part 3-nya ada di cerita terpisah dengan judul yang berbeda pula. tunggu, ya! XD

semoga suka dan terhibur~ terima kasih udah baca n.n


End file.
